Rina Shioi
Rina Shioi (潮井 梨ナ) is one of the protagonists of Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance In her original appearance, she is a girl of short stature, with an opaque hair color with a short hair style, freckles and her skin complexion is white. Her attire is only presented with a school uniform. When she copied the appearance of Saki Shizukume, she acquired her features, having a greater height compared to her original appearance, the color of hair, eyelash and eyes changes to pink. She got some black lenses and some heart-shaped earrings; she also grows her bust exponentially and her complexion of white color remains. Her clothing is presented with a blouse, shorts and platform sandals. Her emblem depends on the theft stick she used, but her original emblem is a diamond. Star, Minus, Triangle, operator symbols, are revealed so far in the multiple emblems she has. When using her stick, the tips of hair changes to a light blue tint. History Not much is known about her past but it was shown that she got bullied pretty badly as she was shoved down to a bowl full of bugs, this might be the reason for her dislike for bugs. She was about to hang herself until the Magical Girl Site appeared on her laptop. Personality Rina is a very intelligent girl, analyst, strategist and somewhat clumsy, but when discovering the truth about the Tempest her way of acting changed radically to a more sinister, aggressive, psychopathic attitude and with murderous instincts to obtain all the possible magical objects. She is also quite sarcastic and sometimes does not take the situations seriously. She also has a warmer personality that is not usually shown when she wanted to shake hands with Tsuyuno Yatsumura. Abilities Previously known as the "Magical Girl Hunter", she has acquired and used many sticks. When using the sticks, blood flows from her nose and her hair changes color. So far, only Isoko Anjou who also has multiple sticks and as such multiple powers similar to Rina. Strong Force Her own weapon (Hammer) can hit any surface, causing great damage without using much force in the given blow. Her hammer was given to her by Nana. Electric Discharge A magic staff stick that she stole from a Yu Sazanami that throws high-voltage ray and summons lightning, as shown when she summoned it against bullies. It was also shown in the later chapters that she was able to dicharge electricity to her feet, which allows her to elevate off the floor. She uses most of this stick throughout chapters. Force Field The magical pen obtained from Mikado Ikemata, allows to create a protective barrier in case of defense, as it can also be used as a type of cage to trap enemies. Makeover A camera stick the she stole from a magical girl allows you to transform into the person you photograph. Transport Magic The magical lighter obtained by removing it from another Magical Girl, allows you to use any type of magic at great distances. Healing This is only in the anime adaptation. She used this stick to help heal Sarina Shizukume. Sclash Driver Grease : "Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu! (epic orchestral music) Robot In Grease! Buraa!" : ―Transformation announcement Rider Statistics * Rider Height: 203 cm. * Rider Weight: 118.3 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching Power: 31.3 t. * Kicking Power: 34.3 t. * Maximum Jump Height: 54 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 2.5 sec. Grease's base form is accessed by inserting the Robot Sclashjelly into the Sclash Driver and pumping the lever. Unlike Cross-Z Charge, who has more punching power, Grease has more kicking power. Besides that, Grease shares similar stats with Cross-Z Charge in terms of jumping power and speed. Also, as he is much more experienced with the Sclash Driver and war, he is able to fight against and defeat Cross-Z Charge at ease, even when the latter has similar power stats as him. This is also proven as he single-handedly defeated Rogue, both Kaisers and Hell Bros, which all of them had much better stats than him. Grease's personal weapon is the Twin Breaker. By plugging the Dragon Sclashjelly into his Sclash Driver, Grease gains a second Twin Breaker. Grease has several different finishers: * Sclash Driver finisher: ** Grease's finisher with the Robot Sclashjelly is the Scrap Finish (スクラップフィニッシュ''Sukurappu Finisshu''). which has three variations: *** Rider Kick: Grease uses his Machine Pack Shoulder (マシンパックショルダー Mashin Pakku Shorudā) to generate Variable Jelly (ヴァリアブルゼリー Variaburu Zerī) in order to propel himself forward as he delivers a powerful kick coated in gold energy to the enemy. *** Rider Punch: Using the Machine Splash Armory (マシンスプラッシュアーモリー Mashin Supurasshu Āmorī) on either of his hands, Grease performs a powerful punch with a Variable Jelly projection of the Demolition One. *** Rider Shooting: In the Ganbarizing arcade game, Grease fires four Robot Fullbottle insignia from his Machine Pack Shoulders and Robo Struggle Gloves (ロボストラグルグローブ Robo Sutoraguru Gurōbu) as they explode upon latching to his targets. ** Charge Crash (チャージクラッシュ Chāji Kurasshu): Grease channels the power of an Organic Fullbottle. *** Kuma: Grease creates a pair of energy bear claws and crushes the enemy with them. ** Discharge Crash (ディスチャージクラッシュ Disuchāji Kurasshu): Grease channels the power of an Inorganic Fullbottle. *** Lock: Grease creates chains that entangle enemy before attacking with a Variable Jelly projection of the Bind Master Key. *** Helicopter: Grease creates a Variable Jelly projection of a three-bladed rotor, gaining the ability to fly. *** Keshigomu: Grease creates a large eraser that allows him and/or his comrades to flee. *** Castle: Grease summons the Castle Hard Smash's Ground Rampart (グランドランパート''Gurando Ranpāto'') in front of him in order to block attacks * Twin Breaker finishers: ** Beam Mode: *** Single Finish (シングルフィニッシュ Shinguru Finisshu): Grease channels the energy of a Fullbottle or the Robot Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. **** Fullbottle: ***** Gatling: Grease fires multiple balls of golden energy in rapid succession. **** Sclashjelly: ***** Robot: Grease shoots the enemy with gold lightning in rapid succession. *** Twin Finish (ツインフィニッシュ Tsuin Finisshu): Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Robot Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. **** 2 Fullbottles: ***** Smapho + Televi: The Twin Breaker makes a test card-esque barrier, which switches into the image of three smartphones that launches energy "apps" projection. **** Fullbottle + Sclashjelly: ***** Helicopter + Robot: Grease shoots the enemy with projections of gold helicopter rotors. * Sclash Driver + Twin Breaker finisher: Grease can combine the powers of the Sclash Driver and the Twin Breaker to perform a powerful finisher. However, it puts a huge strain on Grease's body and cancels his transformation. ** Scrap Finish/Twin Break (スクラップフィニッシュ/ツインブレイク Sukurappu Finisshu/Tsuin Burēku): With the Twin Breaker in Attack Mode, Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Robot Sclashjelly and performs a powerful stab. *** Fullbottle + Sclashjelly: **** Robot + Robot: Grease covers himself in golden energy and performs a drill attack at the enemy. This finisher is capable of taking down a wall of a building. ** Scrap Finish/Twin Finish (スクラップフィニッシュ/ツインフィニッシュ Sukurappu Finisshu/Tsuin Finisshu): With the Twin Breaker in Beam Mode, Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Robot Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. *** Fullbottle + Sclashjelly: **** Robot + Robot: Grease covers himself in golden energy and slides at the enemy for a punching maneuver via the Variable Jelly, before surfing around the enemy whilst shooting it multiple times, then performing his Scrap Finish attack after uppercutting the enemy into the air. ** Discharge Crash/Twin Break (ディスチャージクラッシュ/ツインフィニッシュ/ツインブレイク''Disuchāji Kurasshu/Tsuin Finisshu/Tsuin Burēku''): With the Twin Breaker in Attack Mode, Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Robot Sclashjelly, plus the energy of an Inorganic Fullbottle in the Sclash Driver, then performs a powerful attack. *** 2 Fullbottles: **** Kuwagata + Fukurou (in Twin Breaker) + Castle (in Sclash Driver): Has two variations: ***** Grease coats the Twin Breaker with the Fullbottles' energies mixed together in the shape of Castle Fullbottle logo before ramming into the enemy. ***** Grease coats the Twin Breaker with the Fullbottles' energies mixed together and slashes the enemy, then executes a jumping spinning heel kick. Build-Driver Grease Blizzard : "Grease Blizzard! Are you ready? Gekitō Shinka! Grease Blizzard! Gakigakigakigaki Gaki~n!" : ―Transformation announcement Rider Statistics * Rider Height: 203 cm. * Rider Weight: 120.2 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching Power: 50.7 t. (right arm)/61.7 t. (left arm) * Kicking Power: 59.9 t. * Maximum Jump Height: 64.9 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 2.1 sec. Grease Blizzard (グリスブリザード Gurisu Burizādo) is Grease's final formaccessed by using the Grease Blizzard Knuckle, loaded with the North Blizzard Fullbottle, in the Build Driver, hence known as the Frozen Soul Fire (激凍心火''Gekitō Shinka''). In this form, Grease's punching and kicking power are slightly lower than Cross-Z Magma, he cannot jump as high, and he is much slower. However, his explosive fighting style makes up for this and he was shown to be able to defeat three Lost Smash while fighting them all at the same time, though with some difficulty. Grease is equipped with the GBZ Demolition One (GBZデモリションワン GBZ Demorishon Wan) on his left arm that can be used to crush enemies or freeze them by blowing cold particles. On his other arm, Grease is equipped with the Snow Storm Armory (スノウストームアーモリー Sunou Sutōmu Āmorī) that is able to shoot ice as a form of attack. In addition, Grease can produce icicles from the ground around him using his legs. Because Kazumi was kidnapped by Faust and had a Nebula Gas increase, using this form could kill Kazumi due to it increasing his Hazard Level even further to the point where it's more than his body could handle. It is unknown if brief usage can avoid this issue, as Kazumi stayed transformed until his body forcibly broke down. This form has 2 different finishers: * Build Driver finishers: ** Glacial Attack (グレイシャルアタック Gureisharu Atakku): Grease creates a large Variable Ice construct of the GBZ Demolition One that spins before he grabs the enemy with it and crushes them. ** Glacial Finish (グレイシャルフィニッシュ Gureisharu Finisshu): Grease produces ice from each of the GBZ Ice Pack Shoulder (GBZアイスパックショルダー GBZ Aisu Pakku Shorudā) in order to propel himself forward and performs a flying kick covered in light blue energy. The kick freezes enemy upon contact and destroy them into mist. Equipment Devices * Sclash Driver - Transformation device. * Sclashjellies - Transformation trinkets. * Fullbottles - Trinkets for granting abilities with the Sclash Driver and transformation with the Build Driver. * Fullbottle Holder - Carrier strap for Fullbottles. * Build Driver - Secondary transformation device. Originally used by Shinobu Katsuragi. * Grease Blizzard Knuckle - Adapter for Build Driver and secondary personal weapon. Weapons * Twin Breaker - Grease's personal weapon * Nebulasteam Gun - Rogue's sidearm weapon that Grease borrowed to help his comrades escape from Evolto and MadRogue. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Characters Category:Female Riders Category:Female Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Category:Kamen Rider Build